zagr fanfic- love at first drink
by dmhello
Summary: Zim creates a potion to make Dib his friend, but things go wrong when Gaz drinks it instead and now Zim and Gaz are in love? and what makes it worse Dib ends up using it on Tak. zagr and datr


In Zim`s lab he is holding a bottle filled with pink liquid and he pores a powder into it (on the labile it says 'Zim`s D.N.A')  
Zim: "I don`t know why I thought of this sooner, making Dib an allay is the best plan I ever had"  
GIR: "so how you goanna get Dib to drink it?"  
Zim gives GIR a glare, then relies he doesn't have that part of the plan worked out yet  
Zim: "that, I'm still working on"

At the outside of Dib and Gaz`s house you here the door bell ring, then you see Gaz open it, she looks around, then down at the fancy little bottle, she takes it inside  
Gaz: "what is this?"  
Gaz looks at the label surprised that it says 'love potion' Gaz takes off the cork and red puffs come out of the bottle, then you see Dib running around the house in terror he runs into Gaz and most of the pink liquid goes into Gaz's mouth (but some is still in the bottle) her eyes turn to swirls like she`s being hypnotized and her tongue sticks out dripping pink then returns to normal, finally a swarm of ghost bees come around the corner of the hall Dib runs out side and slams the door behind him, but the bees just go through the door, Gaz just shrugs

In Mss. Bitters class room  
Mss. Bitters: "class, we are going to bring back a student to the school, I think you all remember Tak"  
When Mss. Bitters says 'Tak' Zim makes a face like he just saw a ghost and big foot at the same time, as Dib on the other hand is filled with joy (he always liked Tak) Tak walks into the class room and gives Zim a glare then walks over to her old desk, Dib blushes and she sites down  
Zim: (in his thoughts) "Tak, how can that be? I casted her into the vacuum of space, she doesn`t even have her ship, Dib has it"  
Mss. Bitters: "class, turn to page 10,000 and we will begin today's gruesome lesson"  
Everyone opens their text book, and Mss. Bitters hands Tak a book, except for Zim who is still in shock, then he finally turns to the page, but still has a scared look in his eye

In Zim`s lab, Zim is pacing around with the love potion that he somehow got with an Irkan soda on his computer, GIR is sitting on the flour with a toy piggy, and squeaking it continually  
Zim: "how could Tak have got back without a ship" he puts the potion next to his soda "it just doesn't make any sense"  
GIR: "maybe she built another ship"  
Zim: "no, that can`t be, it`s only been a little more than a year, and it took her 70 years to build the last one"  
GIR "aw"  
Zim walks over to a screen that is watching Tak`s now busy hot dog stand  
Zim: "GIR, hand me my soda"  
GIR "okay do key"  
GIR runs over to the two drinks, but instead of grabbing the soda he gets the love potion, hands it to Zim, and Zim without looking drinks it( which now has Gaz`s D.N.A. on it from drinking it earlier) then realizing it`s not soda, looks at the now empty bottle  
Zim: "wait, this isn`t my soda!"  
Zim's eyes turn to white swirls over his red eyes his tongue is dripping red, and then returns to normal in a few seconds like nothing happened  
Zim: "we have to get someone to ask Tak how she got here, but who?" he looks over at GIR who is dawned on what just happened "GIR, are you even listening to me?!  
GIR just giggles, and then Zim gets an idea  
Zim: "I got it!"

Zim is walking up to Dib`s house and rings the door bell and Dib opens it then gives Zim a glare  
Dib: "what do you want?"  
Zim: "I want to know how Tak got here, and I can`t asks her"  
Dib: "and you want me to ask her, why you need to know?"  
Zim: "because I don`t want her to come back next time I get rid of her"  
Dib: "forget it Zim I'm not helping you get rid of Tak"  
Zim: "why, she`ll take over earth"  
Dib: "not this time, she told me she`s just focused on getting rid of you"  
Dib shuts the door on Zim, leaving him standing their  
Zim: "great, now I have two things to be baffled about, all just ask her at school, then she can`t hurt me"  
Zim walks away from the door, then trips on the door step

In the playground every ones out for reuses, Zim walks over to Tak who is sitting on a wooden bench. Zim is sweating a little, but then gets brave as he`s standing right next to Tak  
Zim: "how did you return to Earth after I sent you to space without a ship?"  
Tak: "but I did have my escape pod which I converted into a ship, which took a surprisingly short period of time"  
Zim: "and Dib told me you weren't interested in taking over Earth, why?"  
Tak: "because I'm already an invader"  
Zim: "what, how!"  
Tak: "I took the invader test again, and this time you weren't there to ruin it"  
Zim walks away satisfied that all his questions have been answered, and then he sees something unusual on the poster board that everyone is looking at including Dib, Gaz, and Tak. Zim looks behind him at the wooden bench which is empty; Zim just shrugs and goes to the poster which says 'star night dance bring a date or don`t come'  
After Zim reads the poster he looks over at Gaz and she looks over at him both thinking the same thing  
Zim: "so, do you want to go-"  
Gaz: "YES! I mean sure, I`d love to"  
Dib looks over at Tak, who just rolls her eyes and walks away leaving Dib hanging, which now looks very sad. The camera pans over to Zim and Gaz Zim takes out of his pocket a mini version of the love potion, and then gets an idea, he walks over to Dib, who is still standing there, gives him the potion, and then walks away  
Dib: "what is this Zim?"  
Zim just keeps walking away with Gaz, Dib looks at the label, then gets an ear to ear grin on his face, reading the rest of the label he pops the cork off, licks the top, and puts the cork back

In the lunch room Dib is sitting across Tak who is eating a cupcake with milk, then Dib sees a squirrel in the window  
Dib: "hey look, a squirrel!"  
Tak turns to look at the squirrel, Dib pours the potion into Tak`s milk, then puts the bottle away in his pocket  
Tak: "what was that for?"  
Dib: "umm, I don`t know"  
Tak rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her milk then the same thing that happened to Gaz happens to Tak, Dib was amazed at the site of Tak going clueless for the first time, she turns back to normal and takes a bite of her cupcake and smiles at Dib. The bell rings and everyone goes in for class. When Tak is gone Dib jumps up in the air, and quickly does a little happy dance, then runs out of the cafeteria

In Mss. Bitters class room Dib passes Tak a note; she reads it, with a purple pen she writes back and passes it back to Dib, who reads her response (you see the note in his point of view)  
'Will you go to the star night dance with me?  
Yes'  
Both Dib and Tak smile in a gaga sort a way then Mss. Bitters growls at them, they put their books over their faces then camera pans over to Zim who is very happy that Tak is worried about Dib, instead of destroying him (which was his plan)  
Mss. Bitters: don`t forget class, tonight is the horrible star night dance  
Tak: "what's so horrible about it, the fact that you didn`t want a date at yours, or no one wanted to go with you"  
Everyone laughs at Mss. Bitters, and she just scowls at her, but no one notices  
Zim: (in his thoughts) "wait, what is a dance, I better look it up on my computer when I get home  
The bell rings for everyone to go home; the class still laughing, gets out of the school any way they can, Mss. Bitters is still staring at Tak`s empty desk  
Outside school you see kids getting on the bus and getting pick up from their parents, Dib and Tak are walking together and Gaz is lagging behind and Zim runs home

In Zim's lab  
Zim: "computer, define school dance"  
A screen comes down with info on school dance, and Zim reads it out loud  
Zim: "a special event that is held every year for students to have fun, dace with a date, and dress fancy. Mm dress fancy" Zim looks in his closet and all you see is the outfit he usually wares, then in the very corner you see a white version of the outfit, he grabs it and shuts the door, then you see him in the outfit, with a black vest  
GIR: "oh, you look nice"  
Zim: "thank you GIR, now remember don`t let anyone in the house, ok"  
GIR just stands their then finely comes with an answer  
GIR: "okay do key"  
Zim rolls his eyes and shuts the door and GIR looks out the window, until Zim turns a corner then GIR smiles and runs out the door in the oppose direction

At the star night dance, the gym is decorated with plastic stars, blue and purple sparely ribbon and a stage is set up with a band playing. Zim and Gaz walk in and Dib and Tak look at them. Tak looking at Zim with despise, Dib in surprise at his sister looking pretty for the first time (Gaz is wearing a red dress,a multi collard corsage [the little flower thing on a girls wrist] Tak is wearing a purple dress,and a mostly purple corsage, Dib is wearing his black jacket,and black pants, with a white shirt,and a dark blue tie )  
Tak picks up a fork and goes toward Zim, but Gaz notices her treating look with Dib trying to stop her, she goes up to Tak defending Zim  
Tak: "move it Gaz this is my chance to destroy him"  
Gaz: "listen Tak, you lay a finger on him, and I will take all off your limbs off one by one"  
Tak with a scared look, drops the fork and goes into the crowd with Dib following  
Zim: "wow, thanks"  
A tango song plays and everyone starts dancing including Dib and Tak  
Zim: "want to dance"  
Gaz: "sure, why not"  
Gaz and Zim start dancing and the tango part of the song plays and they oddly start dancing really well like they came from Spain and everyone looks at them. The song ends and Zim dips Gaz as everyone starts to clap, Dib walks over to Gaz with Tak  
Dib: "how did you do that?" shock at what his little sister just did  
Gaz shrugs, not knowing how she was so graceful, let alone with Zim, the camera pans over to Tak  
Tak: (to herself) "maybe I can`t get close enough to destroy Zim, but I think I know what can, hey where is Mimi?"

At the entrance of Zim`s house Zim waves goodbye to Gaz as she`s walking to her house. Zim opens the door, and is shocked at what he sees, the camera pans over to G.I.R. and Mimi, who are dancing to a pop song and a disco ball is hanging from the ceiling  
Zim: "GIR!"  
GIR freezes and Mimi changes to her cat disguise and slips past Zim out the door, Zim glares over at GIR who is now terrified a shadow goes over GIR and he screams

**well that`s the end R&R please i`m very new at this and feel free to check out my other fics and my deiviant art ( same username-dmhello )**


End file.
